


warmth

by Gemini_Baby



Series: Bruce & Dick Week 2021 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby
Summary: Dick had expected many things when they got separated from the group. Or when they had left for the mission earlier.Trapped in a cave as it snowed outside and there was a storm too, was not it.It might have had been funny had it not been so cold that he felt he was freezing almost to death.Being stranded on unknown grounds, forced to stay inside a cave while there was a snowstorm outside had never been Dick’s idea for a vacation.Nor were the chattering of teeth, a lot of shivering, as he pressed himself closer to Bruce, his vision for an ideal bonding time.But here they were.And they had to make do.So pressing closer to Batman, squeezing his ribs, it was.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: Bruce & Dick Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127189
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52
Collections: Bat Family 18+ Discord Server January Prompt Event, BruDick Week 2021, Gotham Square (Batfam Discord Fics)





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Written using prompt, "Sharing Body Heat" for Day 2 and prompt, "Left Stranded" for January Prompts Event 2021

Dick had expected many things when they got separated from the group. Or when they had left for the mission earlier.

Trapped in a cave as it snowed outside and there was a storm too, was not it.

It might have had been funny had it not been so cold that he felt he was freezing almost to death. 

Being stranded on unknown grounds, forced to stay inside a cave while there was a snowstorm outside had never been Dick’s idea for a vacation.

Nor were the chattering of teeth, a lot of shivering, as he pressed himself closer to Bruce, his vision for an ideal bonding time.

But here they were.

And they had to make do.

So pressing closer to Batman, squeezing his ribs, it was.

Arms tightened around him as he was reminded of the fact he was not the only one in this condition. Though, the difference in the material of their suits didn’t even the odds either.

Batman wrapped his cape around Nightwing, even more.

_ It was too cold. _

Dick was shivering too much. He couldn’t tell if Bruce was too. It wasn’t clear; both because of the darkness in the cave and Dick’s own shivers. Maybe even because of the armour.

To top it all of, the time wasn’t passing.

No one had come to get them. They had been left here. And even if someone would notice by now, they would have to wait too because of the storm.

He was getting frustrated by now. It was unfair that Batman was still. Why was that man still? Dick headbutted him where the bat symbol would be. 

“We will return soon”, Batman told him.

The  _ soon _ did not seem any time soon.

The temperature kept dropping.

A frustrated sob escaped past his lips.

_ Great. Just another thing what he needed right now. _

“It’s okay, Robin”, Bruce said.

…It made Dick pause. 

Not only because that slip up meant that Batman was just as affected by the cold.

But because Dick realized if he had been here with the kid, he would have had to share his Robin’s cape. The thought makes him both smile and snort.

It would have been cozy but nothing beats the feeling of warmth and protection when the Batman’s cape is wrapped around them.

He snuggled closer to Bruce.

If it were possible, the cape was wrapped around him even tighter than before, now.

“How is your cape this big and warm?” he asked. One needed to kill the time and why not do it with discovering the secret of batcape while the cowl ears twitch in the shadow on the wall behind Batman.

Bruce leaned closer. Lowering his voice, he answered “I made it this way intentionally” in a conspirational tone.

“Intentionally?”

“To kidnap children.” Bruce’s voice was low but the tone was firm.

Dick blinked. “To kidnap children…”, he repeated.

Why was it the time for his leg to be pulled? “Mean,”

“Very mean.” He stifled a yawn.

“Go to sleep.”

“And you?”

“I will wake you up either when we get the backup or when we return.”

“Alright. Don’t kidnap more children with that cape of yours while I am asleep.”

“Not until you are asleep.”

He might have bantered more but he was oo exhausted and Batman’s chest was warm opposite to his face while the cape and the arms tightly wrapped around him grounded him.

He fell asleep, knowing that Batman would keep him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, bookmarks and user subscriptions are always welcome and appreciated <3


End file.
